Kapooya
by ShadowClanFreak
Summary: Kapooya is a "love story" with a twist ending that you probably all saw coming. This FanFiction is meant to be sort of a comedy, so please do not take offense from it. :)


CHAPTER 1

"Carol, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Daryl! I will marry you!"

"Do you, Daryl, take Carol as your-"

"CAROL! WAKE UP!" Amy screamed, hitting the likely lesbo with a frying pan.

Andrea squirted vanilla anchovy paste all over Carol's face.  
"UGH! Fine! I'm up!" Carol yelled, wiping the anchovy paste off her lesbian face. She put on her lesbian clothes and brushed her lesbian teeth, then ate her lesbian breakfast so she could have a great lesbian college day. Her roommates, Andrea and Amy, were the definition of stupid. They even eat vanilla anchovy paste on cinnamon bread. That's nasty.

"You stupid worthless idiots!" Carol screamed, bashing Amy's face into the wall. Andrea tried to run, but Carol grabbed her and threw her into the TV. Carol had a happy time walking to her classes. She walked into her Algebra class and sat in a chair next to Lori Samson. She's a real beotch. Mr. Doorknob, the professor, ate a chunk of his desk.

"Hey, that's mine!" Beth Greene, a creepy chick who is really sexy yelled. She took out a firearm and shot Mr. Doorknob. She turned to her classmates and said "this sure beats algebra, doesn't it?" Beth was arrested three hours later, after attempting to run away from the police.

CHAPTER 2

Then Carol brought everyone back from the dead and they went on with the lesson normally. After a long day of crap, everyone went into their dorm things. Andrea and Amy were still unconscious. Carol hopped onto her sofa and turned on the TV, that was cracked by Andrea's skull. A gameshow was on. It was one of the stupid 80's gameshows that nobody liked.

Carol turned off the show and went to bed on the floor.  
School was canceled due to the death of Mrs. Pillowcase, so Carol slept well.

CHAPTER 3

Carol woke up on her day off and turned on the show "Pokemon".

"DURP TRACEY IMMA GO CATCH POKEMAN!"  
"FIRST IMMA DRAW MISTAAAY"  
"DURRRRRR!"

Carol changed the channel an watched some Jericho.

"Stacey I'm gonna make throat holes in your throat."

Carol turned off the TV quickly. She got up and started making her breakfast. She was on a diet, so she had to be careful. She ate a tapeworm breakfast burrito and orange juice full of laxatives.  
"CAAAAROOOL!" Andrea screamed. Andrea got up, fell down the stairs, got back up, tripped over a coat rack, got back up, and sat on the couch.  
"WHY DOES AMY ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE LES?" Andrea yelled.

"She only accepts me because she knows that I'm not a slam-the-door." Carol replied. Carol knew Amy since military school, and she knew everything about every Pokemon, including the fact that Gyarados, the evolved form of Magikarp, is a flying type. They both think its odd because Gyarados is a fish, just a fish. Andrea heard a knock on the door and she opened it. She didn't realize what she was in for...

CHAPTER 4

"Hi. I'm Daryl Dixon, and I would like to ask if-"  
"CAROL! HOT GUY AT THE DOOR! YOU TAKE IT!" Andrea yelled.  
Carol walked over.

"NEVER COME TO THIS PLACE AGAIN!" Carol screamed, slamming the door in his face.

"Well played." Andrea said. Carol locked Andrea in the basement along with the zombie of Milton.

"DON'T FORGET TO PICK UP THE PLYERS!" Carol yelled, slamming the basement door. She turned on her 3DS and played some Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.

IN ANOTHER DORM ROOM...

Lori was playing indoor Spökball while her roommates Maggie and Rick were eating McDonalds burgers. Lori was deeply angered by Maggie's idiotness and Rick's retardness, so she dragged them into the bathroom, locked them in, and told them they had to cut their own limbs off in order to find the key to unlock the door. Maggie was so angry she bashed her own head into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Rick drowned himself in the sink.

CHAPTER 5

After three weeks of signing up for the Spökball tournament, Lori was waiting for her team to be ready. Her opponents were Carol, Amy, Beth, Merle, and Dale. Her team was Maggie, Lori, Andrea, Rick, and Daryl. Lori knew that she was going to kick Carol's large deformed balls in tonight's tournament.

"Hey, Andrea, how did you escape the basement?" Lori asked.  
"Pliers." Andrea replied. Then everyone got into the game. Lori did kick Carol's large deformed balls. Daryl was in love with Lori after that tournament. He got married to her. Daryl rode his motorcycle over Carol, killing her instantly. Lori said only one thing after all her dreams came true...

"KAPOOYA!"

THE END


End file.
